The Second Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by Icey Mesovskaya
Summary: On the seas once again, heading towards the east, Caspian and his crew come across a strange girl stranded on the sea. Who is she? And what is she hiding?
1. Lost at Sea

The Dawn Treader had set out for the Lost Islands two weeks ago. The team of sailors had traveled there together once before. This time, instead of searching for the swords of the seven lords, they were searching for a silver compass. The silver compass is said to have magically powers, for it was made by Aslan himself. King Caspian wanted to find the compass and to hide it away, so as not to tempt any other man to use its powers. During the second week of their journey, one of the men spotted something interesting floating on top of the sea.

"Man, overboard!" Shouted one of the crew.

Immediately, all of the crew members ran towards the port side of the boat, trying to find the poor lad who had fallen off the boat. To their surprise, the man who had fallen over board was not one of their own. No, this poor lad was clutching for dear life onto a piece of wood, being tossed unwillingly by the waves.

King Caspian did not give any orders. Instead, he jumped into the water himself, followed by another crew member, to rescue the boy. When they came to him, they saw that he was unconscious, perhaps dead. Still, King Caspian and another member of his crew grabbed onto the boy, using the rope thrown down by the crew to pull him onto the Dawn Treader. Once back on board, the crew quickly realized that the strangler was not a boy, but a woman with short cut black hair, wearing dark colored pants and a white, puffy shirt. Carefully, King Caspian placed to fingers to the side of her neck. There was pulse, but she did not seem to be breathing. Twice, he pushed down on her chest, trying to resuscitate her. Right as he leaned down to give her CPR, the woman began to cough up sea water.

The crew clapped, showing joy that she was alive. The woman looked around dazedly, trying to figure out where she was. King Caspian stared at her for a moment, making sure she was alright. Catching his gaze, she gasped, "Your majesty" The woman bowed her head, humbling herself before the king of Narnia. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled and said, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader. Severus, fetch this girl some blankets and provisions." The large, black Minotaur nodded and went below deck. "Where do you come from child?" Asked a baldheaded man, who was staring at her with skepticism. The black-haired woman looked at him for a moment, and then redirected her gaze to King Caspian. "I was traveling with my father. He was a part of the crew you sent out to vanquish those devilish pirates, the Storm Brewers." An expression of surprise took over his face. Was he shocked to learn that she was a part of the crew? She did not look like a capable fighter, but that helped her surprise her enemy. "Did you find them?" He asked, curiously. "Yes…" The woman's gaze fell to the floor. "They obliterated us, your majesty. I'm afraid that I am the only survivor…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to stare at the wooden floorboards beneath her.

Severus returned to the deck with several blankets and a bag of food. Upon seeing the Minotaur, Caspian stood, helping the girl to her feet as well. "Why don't you go warm up and eat. After that, I would like you to tell me more about those pirates, if you don't mind." The girl simply nodded, following Severus below deck to an empty cabin, where she dried off and ate all of the provisions that were provided to her.

"Your majesty?" The baldheaded man muttered, standing behind the wheel of the ship. "What is it?" Caspian asked while staring outside the window of the control room. "Don't you find it rather suspicious that a girl was a part of that crew?" "She said she was traveling with her father, so no." "Why would any sensible father bring their daughter along to fight pirates?" "She must be a fighter." "She does not look it, your majesty." "Are you saying that you believe that she is lying?" "It is only my assumption, your majesty. For all I know, she could be a fighter. If I were you, I would see to it that she was truthful and not a spy." "You're speaking nonsense, Captain. That poor girl has just lost her father, and I can sympathize with that. However, I will test her fighting abilities, like you said. I'm sure the men would not mind a little break."


	2. A Duel

The following day, after the young girl had rested and recovered, Caspian invited her onto the deck for a friendly sparring match. One of the crew members lent her a sword. The Captain had Caspian slightly worried that the girl was a spy, though she did not have the appearance of one. Having a brief match with her would settle any doubt. "What is your name?" Caspian asked, sword in hand, ready. The girl smiled playfully, switching her sword from her left to right hand, gracefully. "If you win, your majesty, I will gladly tell you." The crew oo'd and laughed at the girl's boldness. Surely, she was foolish thinking she could defeat the King of Narnia, even if she was a skilled swordsman. The King laughed and decided to make terms of his own. "And what is it that you want, if you win?" Sword in front of her, the girl pondered the king's question for a moment before replying, "If I win, you must allow me to sail with you." Everyone on board the Dawn Treader laughed. "The alternative being to throw you overboard? Surely, you can think of another condition than that. One, perhaps, that is not so cruel?" Shaking her head no, the girl answered, "That is all I ask." "Well, then…" Caspian gently knocked his sword against hers. "Let's get started."

The girl allowed Caspian to make the first few moves, defending each blow while taking several steps back. Then, she decided to make her assault, boldly stepping forward, swinging her blade over her head and around at the king, only to be blocked. With a quick dodge to the side, she swung again at the king's right side, which he blocked with his sword. The two swords collided with a loud, metallic clang. The girl stepped towards Caspian, pushing all of her weight onto the blade, Caspian doing the same. "You're not bad." "Neither are you, your majesty." The two pushed off each other, both waiting for the other's next move. The girl decided to move first. Stepping forward, she swung her sword right and left, constantly barraging the king with attack after attack, not giving him a chance to attack her in turn. With a stroke of luck, she was able to catch the king off balance and knock his sword from his hand, at which point the crew all cheered and clapped in amazement.

Caspian, too, clapped for the girl. Once all of the noise on deck had died down, he said, "You are more than welcome to accompany us, but I would still like to know your name." The girl smiled, handing the sword she had borrowed back to the crew member who had lent it to her. She stepped forward with her hand extended and said, "You may call me Analeigh, your majesty." Caspian, still smiling, shook her hand and said, "Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader, Analeigh."

"Alright, back to work everyone! Ms. Analeigh, you said your father was a sailor, yes? What did he have you do?" A brief moment passed before she tore her gaze away from Caspian to answer the Captain's question. "I did whatever was needed of me. Anything from tying the sails to gathering provisions to swabbing the deck, sir." "Well, then, why don't you start with that then? The deck could use a good swabbing." "Yes, sir." Analeigh nodded, walking towards the closet in which the cleaning supplies was normally kept. "I told you." Caspian whispered to the Captain. "I did not believe she was a spy. She is a very capable fighter. It's a shame that she was the only survivor." "Indeed" The Captain replied monotonously, bowing slightly to the king before returning to his post at the wheel.


	3. Starry Night

The day passed quickly. Analeigh spent the majority of her day scrubbing the deck of the boat, which she was accustomed to. At the end of the day, provisions where passed around the crew. Tonight, each member received a hardened piece of bread and an orange. Analeigh ate hers hungrily, having worked up a hearty appetite. The crew retired to their beds after dinner. Analeigh was shown to a separate room, since the crew did not want to force her to sleep with them. In truth, however, she was used to sleeping with her crew, so she would not have minded either way.

For hours, Analeigh laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she decided to go on deck and stare at the stars. She was not alone for more than a minute before she heard footsteps behind her. Instinctively, Analeigh put her hand on her knife that was tucked into her pants. "Can't sleep?" A male voice asked. Analeigh's tension was released was she realized that the voice was that of King Caspian. She turned towards him, bowing her head. "Your majesty." Caspian joined her at the edge of the boat, staring at the sea.

"If it is not too painful, could you tell me more about those pirates? Do you think there is any way to stop them?" Caspian looked at her, wondering if he was stepping on eggshells. He knew well the feeling of having lost his father. If the subject pained her, he would not press for an answer. However, if these Storm Brewer pirates, as they were called, kept causing trouble, he would have to eventually find a way to stop them. "Each of them carried at least three weapons on their person, including a sword. I have never seen a group of men so skilled, your majesty. Their swordsmanship skills pass even my own." Analeigh paused, and Caspian took the opportunity to ask another question. "How many of them were there?" Out of the corner of her eyes, Analeigh glanced at Caspian with her crystal-blue eyes to find him staring back at her with his deep, chocolate-brown eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before she answered, "I would estimate about thirty, your majesty. There were only twenty men on our crew. We were outnumbered and out sourced, your majesty." To her surprise, Caspian looked up at the stars and said, "I was foolish to send only twenty men out there. I suppose this is my fault… I'm sorry." Analeigh turned towards the king, boldly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Your majesty, you could not have known. Though I miss my father with all of my heart, I do not blame you in the least." The king smiled half-heartedly , letting out a small chuckle as Analeigh dropped her hand. "I am glad to hear that you do not hold my naivety against me… but I know what it's like… losing your father… I feel even worse for inflicting that kind of pain on someone else. You seem so… calm. How do you do it?"

Analeigh did not speak at first, pondering the question. She had only lost her father yesterday, yet she did not seem devastated or ruined. How she was managing, he asked. After drawing in a deep breath, she answered, "My father would be so proud of me now, being on the same ship as the King of Narnia, serving with his crew. Because I know that, I can continue onwards, knowing that my father is watching over me, protecting me." Caspian smiled at her and weakly replied, "I wish I could say the same." Analeigh looked at him in surprise, connecting her eyes with his, she protested, "Your majesty, you have a kind, gentle heart. You are an amazing fighter and an even more amazing leader. I wager your father is extremely proud of you."

The two stood together in a moment of silence. The sea was calm tonight, small waves gently rocking the ship. Analeigh exhaled a small yawn, to which Caspian chuckled. "Perhaps you can fall asleep now." She got the sense that the king wanted to be left alone, so with a bow, Analeigh excused herself and returned below deck to her cabin.


	4. Girl vs Mouse

Analeigh emerged from below deck, wondering what task she would be assigned today, since the deck was already clean. Before she could make her way to the captain and ask, a mouse scurried to her side, calling her name. "Analeigh! Would you care for a match this morning?" A swordfight with a mouse? Analeigh had to admit that she had not done anything stranger than that, but there was always a time for a first.

"Alright, Reep, you have yourself an opponent."

"Fantastic! Take out your sword!"

Analeigh grabbed an extra sword from the closet on the deck where the crossbows and extra weapons were kept. Turning to the mouse, she smirked. "Are you ready?" She asked, having no doubt that defeating this mouse would be much easier than defeating Caspian. "I'm always ready!"

The mouse scurried towards her with his blade in hand, striking first. Analeigh defended, feeling slightly odd, striking so low to the ground. After a few swings, the mouse jumped onto the side of the boat, causing Analeigh to turn to defend herself. Even though his sword was much smaller than her own, she had no doubt it could cut her if the mouse landed a blow.

"Come on, now. I'm hardly breaking a sweat!" The mouse chuckled, climbing up the mast then jumping down to her. He landed on her sword, and Analeigh quickly flicked him off and across the deck. A few crew members that were awake had gathered in a circle to watch the match. One of which was King Caspian himself. Analeigh did not notice him at first, nor did she notice the captain who was watching from behind the wheel of the ship.

Reep jumped onto the side of the boat once more, encouraging her to attack. She quickly obliged, jabbing her sword at the mouse continuously. The mouse was too quick for her, however. He managed to scurry around her and place his blade on her neck before she could turn around and defend herself. The crew cheered and laughed.

"A brilliant match, Analeigh."

"Thanks, Reep. You gave me a good run for my money."

The captain shouted for the crew to get to work. Analeigh was about to approach the captain and ask what her job was for the day when Caspian placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "I would like to speak with you. Privately."

What was that? Did her heart actually stop for a moment? Analeigh tried to push the thought to the back of her mind as she followed Caspian inside the navigation room. "What is it, your majesty?" She asked, curiously. Standing in front of the map that was spread on the table, Caspian pointed to the Lone Islands and said, "We should arrive on land tomorrow." "That is good news."

Caspian did not respond at first. Something seemed to have been weighing heavily on his mind. Analeigh took a few steps towards the map, examining it with her eyes. There were x's marked all along the coast of the mainland, one of them was labeled "Storm Brewer attack." Picking up the pen on the desk, Analeigh marked an x near the place where her father's boat was attacked. This seemed to pull Caspian out of his deep thinking. He looked up at her, still saying nothing.

Still looking at the map, Analeigh spoke, "Sometimes I feel like it never even happened… as if it were all a dream… Do you know what I mean?" When she looked up, she saw that Caspian was staring at her. Why did that make her blush? The king was rather handsome with those chocolate eyes that matched his flowing brown hair. Almost in slow motion, Caspian moved around the table towards Analeigh. Instinctively, Anaeligh's hand flexed to her sword, but she had to stop herself. This was not the time for that, even if they were alone.


	5. Provisions

Analeigh did not hear the knock coming from the door of the navigation room due to the beating of her heart in her head. Caspian and she had been standing inches apart before the interruption. What would have happened had the captain not knocked on the door? Dispersing her thoughts, Analeigh turned her attention to the captain who had entered the room.

The captain gazed at her with his usual scrutinizing glance then turned his attention to the king. "Your majesty, we are about to land on the island. The longboats are being prepared as we speak." Caspian nodded and departed from the navigation room. As Analeigh tried to take her leave, she was stopped by the captain. He was glaring at her again. In a hushed whisper, he muttered, "If I were you, I would be careful on how close you get to the king." Analeigh said nothing nor made any facial expressions but simply passed the captain, emerging on deck.

Reep invited her to join the search party on the longboats, to which she happily obliged. Once the king was in the other longboat, they were lowered onto the sea and began to paddle their way towards the island. Analeigh had only been to this island once as a child with her father. The memory she had of the island was that of a hidden stream located within the forest. Her father taught her to sword fight by that river. In fact, she had fallen into it several times during her training. He had said it was to replicate the feeling of falling off a boat, though the distance was much shorter.

Before long, the two longboats arrived on shore. All of the present crew gathered around, waiting for orders. "Reep, you take a handful of people to gather more provisions. Any who are brave enough are welcome to follow me in exploration." No more words were said. Analeigh moved to follow Caspian when Reep appeared at her feet, asking, "Shall we go together?" The mouse was nice but a bit annoying. Reluctantly, she agreed to go with the provision team to gather whatever food they could find. Analeigh was a bit relieved that the provision crew split amongst itself to search, giving her some time to think.

Deep in thought, Analeigh did not pay much attention to where she was walking. She stopped immediately upon hearing a male voice coming from in front of her. Who was there? Did people live on this island? She did not remember any natives when she had come as a child. Then again, that had been a long time ago. Cautiously walking forward, following the sound of the voice, Analeigh found herself approaching Caspian's group. What were they doing? Didn't they head in the opposite direction of the provision group?

Analeigh picked up her pace to see if she could slip into the group unnoticed. The group stopped, however. Caspian was examining something on the base of a tree. Looking closer, she realized what was about to happen. As fast as humanly possible, Analeigh seized her knife from her pants and threw it at Caspian. Her aim had been perfect. The knife snagged the cuff of Caspian's shirt, nailing his arm to the tree before he could touch the knot that would undoubtedly set off a trap.

At seeing the knife near their king's arm, the entire crew unsheathed their swords, looking around for the thrower. Analeigh stepped forward, smirking at her good aim. "You should be careful in these woods, your majesty." The crew lowered their weapons upon seeing Analeigh, who was walking towards them. "This island is filled with booby traps. It once belonged to pirates." Caspian stared at her for a moment, as if still digesting what had just happened. Had Analeigh thrown the knife a second later than she had, she would have pierced his arm.

Pulling the knife from the tree, Caspian handed it back to its owner. "Thank you." He said with a smile, which caused Analeigh's smirk to turn into a heartfelt smile as well. For the rest of the afternoon, she stayed with the exploration group, scouring the island for any signs of people. At the end of the day, they had managed to cover only half of the island. The sun was starting to set, so Caspian declared that they would sleep on shore and finish their explorations in the morning.


	6. An Intimate Moment

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the crew had fallen asleep on the shore, while Analeigh remained awake, staring at the stars from atop of a rock. Lost in thought, she did not hear the footsteps approaching behind her, which caused her to jump upon feeling the touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. Her hand instinctively went to her knife, but she stopped herself when she realized that King Caspian X was the one who had touched her shoulder.

"You're up late." He said, taking a seat next to her. Did he want an explanation? Or was he having trouble falling asleep as well?

"I enjoy looking at the stars." Analeigh replied, softly. "Somehow, they help me clear my mind." At this, Caspian simply nodded, staring at the stars himself. From the corner of her eye, Analeigh looked at the king. She could feel a small burn spreading across her cheeks. Was she blushing? Why? The two of them were alone; she had the perfect opportunity. But, would she take it?

Caspian shifted his gaze to the woman beside him, catching her gaze. The fire seemed to consume Analeigh's entire face at being caught, though she did not pull her gaze from the king's face. They said nothing. They merely stared into each other's eyes as if speaking through each other's minds. Wordlessly, Caspian reached out his hand, caressing the side of Analeigh's face, who felt her heart pick up its pace at the touch of Caspian's hand. No one was there; no one was watching. Still in silence, Caspian hesitantly started to lean forward, never breaking his gaze with Analeigh's eyes. She did not know what he was doing at first, but she soon understood. Succumbing to her own curiosity, Analeigh also began to lean forward, feeling her breath hitch as their faces were mere centimeters apart. Would he kiss her?

If Analeigh thought she had a lot on her mind before now, she definitely had what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders. Should she kiss him? Would that be wrong? What would the others think? Analeigh's brain was screaming at her to stand, back away, say stop, or do something. However, her heart was in control tonight, and her heart wanted nothing more than to let King Caspian kiss her. Analeigh closed her eyes as Caspian's lips made contact with hers. They were soft and gentle and filled her with warmth. Did he feel the same? What was this kiss to him? Such questions were not of Analeigh's nature to ask.

The kiss ended quicker than she had anticipated. Before she knew it, she opened her eyes to find Caspian's chocolate brown irises staring at her, as if waiting for a reaction. Was he nervous too? Analeigh simply smiled, still saying nothing. However, Caspian decided to break the silence with "Thank you for saving me today." That was it? That was why he kissed her? To thank her? No, that couldn't be all, could it? Analeigh began to feel conflicting emotions bubbling inside her. What was this?

Turning her gaze back towards the stars, she continued to say nothing, trying to sort her thoughts to no avail. Caspian felt a knot for in his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Cautiously, he placed his hand over hers, hoping that would relinquish any doubt she had, and it did. Analeigh looked behind her at their hands, feeling the same type of warmth that came from the kiss flood her body once more. She smiled sincerely, stealing a glance at Caspian's face, who was still watching her. "You're welcome."

The two of them remained on top of the rocks, staring at the stars, holding hands for the next two hours, before Analeigh started to feel the call of sleep beckoning. With no more than smiles, they parted ways. What would happen in the morning? Would Caspian treat her differently? Would she feel different? Only one way to know, and that was to wait until the morning came.


	7. Discovered

**Chapter 7**

Morning came, the sun shining brightly on the crew asleep on the shores of the island. Analeigh was the first to wake, so she thought. While the men were still asleep, she stood and walked towards the forest, unaware of the presence following behind her. After she was far enough from the crew, Analeigh took one of her shirts off, she was wearing two. The weather on the island was rather hot, and she did not feel like sweating too much today. She hung one of her shirt on the branch of a tree to retrieve later.

Turning around, heading back towards the shore, Analeigh's heart stopped in shock when she felt a hand grab her writes, jerking her to the ground. "Stop right there!" The voice shouted. The voice was that of a man, but Analeigh could not see his face, for he had forced her onto the ground, laying on her stomach. The man grabbed her shirt, pulling it up to see her back. Analeigh's breath hitched, for she knew exactly what he was looking at. "I knew it." The man whispered to himself, grabbing Analeigh by the neck, placing his sword at her throat. "You're a pirate, aren't you?" Analeigh said nothing, running through a series of escape options in her head. This man who was holding her had to be part of Caspian's crew. If she attacked him, her punishment would probably be worse. "The king will want a word with you." The man said. Oh, no. Analeigh thought. Caspian could not find out that she was sent onto his ship by the Storm Brewerd! Rostov's plan would be ruined, and she would surely be killed! Either way… this was not looking good.

The crewman dragged Analeigh back to the shore through the forest. Tears started brimming in her eyes. Even though she did not understand why, something in her chest was aching every step they got closer to Caspian. What would he say? Would he believe her? Would he even listen? The rest of the crew was starting to wake as the man threw Analeigh onto the ground again, this time holding her down with his foot. "Your majesty!" He shouted, waking everyone. Caspian's head turned towards the two, eyes in shock at what he was seeing. "What are you doing?" The king commanded, "Let her go!" The man standing above Analeigh did not budge. "Your majesty, I have suspected this girl all along. She is a pirate!" The tears in Analeigh's eyes began pouring down her face as she braced herself for Caspian's reaction. He would feel as if she had betrayed him, surely. Would he let her explain?

"You lied to me." Caspian muttered, to himself than to Analeigh. Trying to find him, she lifted her head, tears still pouring down her cheeks, "Please, let me explain!" The man pinning her down kicked her ribs. "You're a pirate! We don't need an explanation." Analeigh could see the hurt in Caspian's eyes, which made the pain in her chest grow stronger. "Please, Caspian!" She shouted through her sobs. Was she crying because she feared death? No, that was not it at all.

Caspian stared at her intensely for a moment, weighing his options, no doubt. The crew was standing around the three of them, waiting to see what events would unfold. Fists clenched, the king muttered, "Explain." A wave of semi-relief washed over Analeigh. He was willing to hear her out! However, she was uncomfortable explaining her folly in front of all of these men. She doubted he would venture with her into the forest alone. Would she just have to say it aloud? Taking a deep breath, Analeigh began her explanation.

"Yes, I am a pirate. Captain Rostov sent me to kill you… your majesty. But, I couldn't! Once I met you, once I got to know you, once I…" Analeigh paused for a moment, not wanting to admit her mistake to herself, nor the entire crew of the Dawn Treader. "What?" Caspian asked in a harsh tone, anger seeping through him. With a shaky breath, she whispered, "Once I fell in love with you… I couldn't kill you…" The man above her laughed, kicking her again. "What a pathetic lie! As expected from a pirate…" Caspian said nothing. In fact, he was not even looking at Analeigh anymore. He was staring intensely at the sand beneath his feet.

The mouse, Reep, scuttled forward towards Analeigh, taking out his sword. Addressing the crew, he said, "I was once with a band of pirates as well, as you all remember. However, by the grace of Aslan, I was blessed with a second chance! I, for one, purpose, your majesty, that we bestow that same chance onto Ms. Analeigh." The crew was silent, waiting for their king to speak.

"Well?" The man above her asked.

Still averting his eyes, Caspian answered, "Release her."


	8. A Time Limit

**Chapter 8**

After the very awkward confession, the crew split into two teams again to scourer the rest of the island. Analeigh was feeling highly uncomfortable, especially since Caspian had not once glanced at her since she had told him the truth. Did he hate her? No, he would have had her killed if he did. Once again partnered with Reep, Analeigh carried a wicker basket, searching for berries, nuts, and the like.

While she searched for food, she was continually wrapped in her thoughts. What was to happen now? Would the pirates kill her for not doing her job? Would the captain understand? No, Analeigh doubted that. Lost in thought, she did not register the rustling of leaves behind her as a threat. However, she was sourly mistaken. The rough hand of a man grabbed her neck from behind, forcing her to drop the basket. Analeigh attempted to elbow her captor in the stomach, but he was too quick and strong for her.

Before she could wrestle herself free, the man relinquished her. Analeigh turned, grabbing her knife from her pants, and prepared to attack. However, she quickly realized that the man who had surprised her was none other than the captain of the Storm Brewers, Rostov. Analeigh's heart jumped into her throat. If the pirates were here already, that could only mean trouble for Caspian and his crew.

"What have you been waiting for?" Rostov asked.

Analeigh was quiet for a brief second, pondering her answer. "The right moment." She replied hesitantly.

"You have until midnight tonight to get the job done."

"Or what?"

"Or I will do the job for you."

Analeigh felt her breath hitch. What alternative did she have? The pirates would be watching her to make sure she completed her job. If Analeigh tried to warn Caspian, making the crew leave the island, Rostov would know and kill Caspian. What could she do?

Trying to keep her guise, Analeigh nodded, "I understand."

Drawing his sword, Rostov pointed the tip of the blade painfully close to Analeigh's neck. "If you do not do your job, you know what will happen."

Analeigh nodded silently, after which Rostov sheathed his sword and departed into the woods. Her mind began to race with possibilities and scenarios of how to keep Caspian alive. However, every plan she thought of resulted in failure. The pirate crew would be watching her carefully, she knew that. So, how could she warn Caspian and keep him safe?

The day ended quicker than Analeigh liked. Only a few hours separated her from midnight now, and she had still yet to warn Caspian, who was still ignoring her. Waiting until the rest of the crew was asleep, Analeigh stood and approached Caspian, who was laying in the sand with his eyes open, staring at the sky. "Can I talk to you?"

Caspian held her gaze for a moment before closing his eyes and whispering, "What do you want?"


	9. Apologies

**Chapter 9**

Analeigh only had two hours before midnight, before Rostov and the Storm Brewers made their move.

"What do you want?" Caspian asked, still avoiding Analeigh's gaze.

A knot was pulling itself tighter in Anaeligh's stomach. What was this? Guilt? She needed to warn the king about the Storm Brewers, but the way Caspian was acting made Analeigh want to apologize and explain herself again.

When she didn't say anything, the king took the moment to glance at the girl beside him, who was staring at the sand. The look on her face was complicated; that much he could tell. What was she thinking? Did she forget what she wanted to say?

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Everything… I just… I wish we would have met under different circumstances. Maybe then, you wouldn't hate me as much."

Caspian reached over and gently grabbed Analeigh's hand. "I don't hate you."

Analeigh shifted her gaze to find Caspian staring at her with his soft, chocolate-eyes. He didn't hate her! There was still hope, but for what? Analeigh had almost forgotten what she had to tell Caspian.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"…"

Once again, she lost herself in his eyes, the beautiful brown orbs that seemed to penetrate into her very soul. How could she have lied to him? Before she could stop herself, Analeigh found herself leaning down towards Caspian, who instinctively cupped her face with his hands, pulling her closer until their lips connected.

A surge of electricity seemed to surge through Analeigh's entire body. Caspian's hands felt so warm against her face, as if he was melting her.

Seconds felt like minutes, and Analeigh found herself out of breath, breaking free from the king's hold of her. Caspian, too, was having trouble breathing. He had only experienced this sensation mildly when he had shared a kiss with Queen Susan three years ago. Could she sense his inexperience? Did she even have any of her own?

Without a word, Caspian took Analeigh by the hand and lead her towards the forest, away from the crew. She wasn't sure why, but her heart began pounding. As soon as Caspian stopped, turning to look at her, Analeigh's heart sunk as she spotted Rostov hiding in the shadow of a tree.

Caspian noticed the sudden change on her face. However, before he could turn to see what the matter was, Analeigh grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

Barely audible, she whispered, "Don't. Pirates."

Wide-eyed, he stared at her in shock and confusion. What were the pirates doing here?

Still whispering, Analeigh muttered, "Follow me." In one swift movement, she withdrew her knife from her pants and flung it into the shadow. Seconds later, a large body fell forward with a loud thump.

Caspian unsheathed his own sword, standing back to back with Analeigh. From the shadows, a man emerged, sword extended, and said, "Seems like you have failed. I must admit I am disappointed. Now, both of you will die."

Before either Analeigh or Caspian could move, they were hit in the neck by a tranquilizer dart, quickly falling into the black world of their unconsciousness.


	10. Pirate vs Pirate

**Chapter 10**

Analeigh awoke in front of a fire in what she could only assume was inside the mouth of a cave. Rostov, the captain of the Storm Brewers, was sitting across the fire from her, watching her carefully. She had failed her mission; she had not killed Caspian before midnight. Thinking of Caspian, Analeigh glanced around the dimly-lit cave trying to find him. The king was laying a few feet from her, bound in rope. After making sure he was still breathing from seeing his chest rise and fall, she returned her gaze to Rostov, who was now smirking at her.

"I see that we gave you a task that was too difficult for you."

Analeigh was silent, for she had no excuse, no explanation to offer the captain.

"I wonder which would be more painful… you watching him die or him watching you die."

A tightness began to swell in Analeigh's chest, making her breathing laborious. What could she do? Rostov was a much better swordsman than herself, and there were two guards stationed at the mouth of the cave. How could she get herself and Caspian out of this alive? Thoughts and ideas raced through her head, but none of them would work, not without one of them being killed.

"Wake the boy." Rostov ordered. The two guards near the mouth of the came walked towards them and started kicking Caspian, who awoke almost instantly.

"Sit him up." Roughly, one of the pirates grabbed Caspian by the neck, pulling him into a sitting position. The king's eyes frantically searched the room, digesting the situation and trying to formulate an escape plan to no avail.

Rostov threw a sword at Analeigh, who caught it effortlessly. "Eliminate the biggest threat first. I taught you that, remember?" Analeigh only nodded in reply, standing, sword in hand, trying to slow her breathing in order to concentrate on the battle. The two pirates circled around the fire, waiting for the other's move. Both were offensive fighters; however, this was not some meaningless practice. This was real, a fight to the death.

Tired of waiting, the pirate captain made the first move, lunging forward at an attempt to stab Analeigh's left side. She dodged, moving to the right, swinging her own sword across her body, trying to slash the captain's stomach; however, he was too quick for her, for he jumped backwards, avoiding the attack. The two circled the fire again, measuring their options, while Caspian sat on the floor of the cave, hands and feet tied by ropes, forced to be an observer of the fight.

Analeigh made the first move this time, turning in a circle to gain distance then making a diagonal cut at the captain's chest. Once again, he out maneuvered her, jumping too far for her sword to reach then lunging forward, cutting the top of her left arm.

"Analeigh!" Caspian shouted.

Thankfully, she was not bleeding too badly, and the sting was only mild. Not wanting to lose the advantage, Analeigh sprang forward with a barrage of attacks, trying to injure Rostov, who was continually blocking her strikes. "Come now, I taught you better than that." The pirate teased, trying to invoke an emotional response. However, Analeigh ignored him, completely focused on her barrage, waiting for an opening to strike him.

Her patience paid off. Analeigh was able to land a blow on the captain's right thigh. A small cut, but a blow, nonetheless. Rostov laughed, "Is that all you've got?" The two continued dueling for another ten minutes without either landing a blow on the other. Rostov had much more endurance than Analeigh, who was starting to tire, panting lightly. Knowing her weakness, the captain of the Storm Brewers lunged forward a final time, colliding his sword with Analeigh, causing Analeigh's sword to fly from her hand further into the cave. Pressing the sword against her throat, he whispered, "It's over."


	11. A Loss

**Chapter 11**

Analeigh closed her eyes, bracing herself for the final blow. She heard the sound of a sword piercing through flesh; however, she felt no pain whatsoever. Was she dead already? Slowly, Analeigh opened her eyes to see a sword not piercing through her body but through Rostov's chest. Caspian had managed to untie himself during Analeigh's duel with Rostov and stabbed him when he least expected it. Eyes brimming with water, she slipped down the wall, sitting in shock. "C-caspian… what have you done?"

Feeling triumphant, Caspian pulled his sword out of Rostov's body, flicking the blood on the floor. Before the king could answer, the other pirates drew their swords, immediately engaging in a fight with the murderer of their captain. Analeigh did not move, simply staring at the lifeless body of Rostov in front of her. How could this have happened? Rostov was the best swordsman she had ever known. How could he have let Caspian sneak upon him so easily? Analeigh remained lost in thought until she heard a gasp from Caspian, who had been stabbed in the side by one of the pirates. "Enough!" She shouted, getting to her feet, finding her strength. "Return to the ship." The pirate did not move for a moment, and then they sheathed their swords and left the two alone in the cave.

Analeigh made her way over to Caspian, who was bleeding heavily. "Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand gently upon his wound. Breathing rapidly, he stuttered, "F-fine…" The female pirate gently caressed the side of the king's face in attempt to comfort him. The wound stung like fire no doubt, and she needed to find a way to stop the bleeding. Surely, his crew had bandages about them? If memory served, there was only one cave on the southern part of the island, which meant Caspian's crew, had they not moved, would be on the northern part of the island. Had they noticed the two were missing? Were they searching for them? Perhaps waiting would be better; else they travel to the north part of the island to find the crew gone.

"Ana…analeigh?"

"Yes?"

"W-why were you… upset?"

Caspian was referring to her reaction of him stabbing Rostov. Shifting her gaze to her knees, she hesitantly answered, "Rostov was my father…"

A huge wave of guilt rushed over Caspian as Analeigh's words resounded in his ears. How could he have made someone suffer as he suffered? Even though he did not know this prior to stabbing Rostov, the king still felt as if it was intentional, as if he had blatantly murdered Analeigh's father. Surely, she must hate him, for he hated himself at this moment. If that was Analeigh's father, why did he treat her so harshly? Would he have really killed her, or was it a ruse to provoke Caspian?

Seeing the look of distress in Caspian's eyes, Analeigh took hold of his hand and said, "I never said I liked him. He was not a kind, loving father. He was harsh, strict, and demanded obedience. But, still… I learned all I know from him… He taught me how to defend myself, how to survive…" She paused for a moment, as if collecting herself, and then added, "I'm not mad at you, Caspian. If anything, I'm grateful. Rostov would have killed me without hesitation. You saved me." A smile spread across her face at this, trying to soothe his no doubt racing thoughts.

The two sat in quiet for a while, simply staring at each other fondly. After a few moments, Analeigh relinquished her grip on Caspian's hand and wound. "You rest. I'm going to go find some supplies to hold us off until the crew finds us." With a nod, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, as Analeigh left the cave in search for provisions as far as Caspian knew.


	12. A Promise

**Chapter 12**

When Caspian awoke, he opened his eyes to find himself looking at a wooden ceiling, which immediately cast his mind into confusion, for the last memory he had was of him inside a cave with Analeigh. Speaking of Analeigh, the king pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his left eye in order to clear his vision a little. Caspian was surprised to discover he was on a ship. Looking closely, he was able to determine that he was on the Dawn Treader. In a bit of panic, Caspian left the room, hoping to find Analeigh waiting for him on deck.

To his dismay, Analeigh was nowhere in sight. However, when he walked on deck, the entire crew clapped. Drillion, the bald-headed captain, stepped forward, welcoming him, "It's great to have you back, your majesty." Under normal circumstances, Caspian would have thanked Drillion; however, his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"Where's Analeigh?"

"She stayed behind, your majesty."

"What!" The king went to the side of the boat, looking for any sign of the island, but they had sailed too far.

"We're a day away, your majesty. We are headed back home."

"No, we have to go back. We have to get her!"

"King Caspian, she requested that we leave without her."

"What? Why would she do that?"

Drillion shrugged, leaving Caspian with nothing but unanswered questions. Feeling enraged and depressed at the same time, he returned to the room in which he had slept. After pacing a few times, he kicked the side of the bed in anger. Why did she stay behind? Was she mad at him for killing her father? Was that it? Caspian sat on the bed and head something crinkle in his pocket. Reaching inside, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was a note.

_"My Dearest Caspian,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be far from you. I'm sorry I could not give you a proper good-bye. Had we met in another time, another life, maybe I could have returned with you. However, now that my father is dead, I have to resume the role as captain of the Storm Brewers. Don't worry. We won't cause you much trouble anymore. I miss you more than words can describe, even though you are simply lying next to me asleep. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I will return to you one day. I promise._

_I love you._

_ Truly yours,_

_ Analeigh_

Before he could digest the words, tears began to silently fall down Caspian's face. So, this was his fault. Was there another way he could have stopped Analeigh's father, Rostov? No. Killing him was the only way. In doing so, Caspian had unknowingly doomed Analeigh to stay with the pirates. What a fool he was! Carefully, he folded the note and placed it back in his pocket. How long would he have to wait for her return? A week? A month? A year? No matter how long the wait, Caspian would wait for her, for she promised him she would return. Perhaps, once she returned, they could finally… be together.


End file.
